


After

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia, her life after season 3. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnambulism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulism/gifts).



Bedelia du Maurier drinks her Chabernet Sauvignon with gusto. She knows Hannibal won’t come for her, and she is safe despite it all.  
If indeed he’s even alive.  
It’s probably true he’s dragged his true bride-Will Graham-into his watery grave as well.  
But she knows better than that.  
The devil is too sly to die like that. At least this devil is.  
She ekes out an agreeable living telling lies about him-Lucifer, the fallen angel.  
She has a book published, and it’s selling better than Chilton’s lurid potboiler. That pleases her despite her pity for the man in his present state.  
She’s taken up with a young admirer who kept following her after her lectures.  
The man is pretty in a nice way and well behaved.  
She finds that she prefers that now to what she used to have.  
She had her share of life with a lion; this tender lamb will do nicely.  
He gets on his knees and worships her with lips and hands often enough.  
Bedelia finds that he enjoys it more than anything she could do for him.  
She’s his goddess and she lets him worship her. It suits her to do so now.  
Bedelia decides to dedicate her next book to him, it’s only right.  
Young Julian, so innocent and sweet to her.  
At night she still dreams of Hannibal and his cruel face, his icy anger, his sly cunning.  
She hitched her star to Lecter, but she was not his bride, merely a substitute for the one he truly wanted. That hurts, but she can live with it after all.  
She puts on her person suit and goes out into the strange unknowable world again.  
There she will live and ultimately die by her own choosing.  
She’s free and she will be no one’s captive again.


End file.
